Piedmon
Summary Piedmon, known as Piemon in the Japanese version, is a Wizard Digimon. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another dimension, their true identities are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. Piedmon, is a villain from Digimon Adventure, who was easily the most powerful of his four tyrannical fellow Digimon known as the Dark Masters, with an ego to match. He is the incredibly powerful leader of the four Dark Masters. Piedmon had the power of psychokinesis, to mentally control the swords on his back. He could also take on many shapes, seen in his first confrontation with the DigiDestined. He had the power to change other objects, including humans and other Digimon, into key chains. He also appeared to have telekinesis; for instance, he once remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. Piedmon rules the dark wastelands and presides over the "Nightmare Soldiers", a demonic army which includes LadyDevimon, and a multitude of Vilemon. Piedmon is the toughest of the Dark Masters, as well as the most cruel; he also has a sadistic sense of humor, often cracking jokes and laughing hysterically. He is a master of deception and trickery. Despite this, he respects his comrades and treats them as equals. Piedmon was created by Apocalymon long before Tai and his group arrived in the Digital World, having fought against the first DigiDestined group before being defeated by the newly digivolved Digimon Sovereigns. When Piedmon learned of the Agents' plot to bring a new set of DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it, he mounted an assault with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon to stop them. But one of the Agents, Gennai, was able to retrieve the Digi-Eggs and Digivices intended for the DigiDestined and escaped in a Mekanorimon. However, Piedmon still obtained the Crests and Tags, and gave them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his fellow Dark Masters were able to take control of the Digital World once they removed the Digimon Sovereigns from power. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that had been turned into a lifeless wasteland; he saw no need in specializing what kind of area he wanted aside from darkness. He observed his domain and monitored the other Dark Masters while they fought the DigiDestined using a TV-like device. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-B Name: Piemon (Dub: Piedmon) Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Technically genderless, referred to as Male Age: Varies between media Classification: Demon Man/Wizard Digimon, Mega level, Dark Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, can manipulate the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds, Matter Manipulation (Piedmon and the Dark Masters matter warped the Digital World into a mountain), can survive in space, Teleportation, can warp his trump swords wherever he wants (even inside his opponents), Dimension Creation, Shapeshifting, has the power to change other objects including humans and other Digimon into various objects including key chains (Transmutation), Telekinetic powers, can create an energy shield around his hand to reflect attacks, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, use Spells and Energy Blasts, Reality Warping, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, One Hit Kill Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (The leader of the Dark Masters, who were able to warp and control the digital world to their desire. Revealed in the light novel, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Adventure Tri to have battled and sealed Azulongmon and the other Digimon sovereigns alongside the other Dark Masters. Bested both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in single combat. Stronger than even MetalEtemon) | Solar System level (Should scale to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Mach 2,884+; Can keep up with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (He can easily trade blows with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.) | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can get back up after a direct hit from Wargreymon's Gaia Force) | Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range normally, several meters with Clown Trick, Several hundred kilometers with Trump Swords Standard Equipment: He fights with his four swords of 'Heart', 'Spade', 'Diamond', and 'Club', which are projected from the Magic Square on his back Intelligence: True to his nature as a clown, Piedmon is a trickster by nature. He fights pragmatically, attempting to steal the Crests before the DigiDestined could use them and teleporting around his opponents before turning them into helpless keychains. He is also skilled in close-combat, easily fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon on even ground. However, due to his nature as a sadist, he becomes overconfident when he has the upper hand and becomes sloppy, allowing T.K. to get the Crest of Hope to Digivolve Patamon into MagnaAngemon. Weaknesses: Something of a sadist and like to fool around with his opponents due to his nature as a clown, somewhat overconfident when he has the upper hand. Vaccine Digimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Ending Snipe:' Emits electricity from both hands to electrocute his opponents. *'Final Spell:' Generates a massive explosion wide enough to cover several city blocks *'Mask's Square:' He produces a dimension where everything exists only in the mind. *'Mask's Square (Digimon Adventure V-Tamer version):' Creates a field in which all communications can be read by Piedmon and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Trump Sword:' Piedmon flings his four swords at his opponent to skewer them. When he gets serious he creates illusionary swords to distract foes from the real ones before teleporting them into the target directly. *'Toy Wonderness:' Creates powerful gusts of wind with a swipe of his hand. *'Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. '''Keys:' Digimon Adventure | Official Databook Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Clowns Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Tricksters Category:Tier 4